Expansion of VRC cGMP manufacturing capabilities, encompassing technical support for upstream product development, and clinical assay capacity is needed. Such expansion would encompass additional equipment, supplies, and reagents at the Vaccine Production Program Laboratory and NVITAL Laboratory in Gaithersburg, MD, and additional staff, equipment, supplies, and reagents at the Vaccine Pilot Plant in Frederick, MD.